


Overwatch Drabbles

by wetdandelions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: A series of drabbles for the Overwatch Pairings I enjoy.1. McGenji - McCree wakes Genji up from his nightmares with kisses2. McHanji - After being kidnapped by the two fearsome dragons, the last thing Jesse expects is to be courted.





	1. McGenji - Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, these have been posted on tumblr and I'm moving them here :')
> 
> Prompt: Hello, I saw your post and decided to send you something I have in mind. I hope you won’t mind it, it’s my first time sending prompt so I’m nervous. :’D  
> Mccree gently wake Genji up by peppering kisses all over him because Genji was having nightmares.

Jesse sighs, holstering his gun and using his left hand to tilt his hat down in a sign of respect.  Gabriel looks like he doesn’t believe Jesse’s actually sincere, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a stern line, but he’s distracted when Jack throws an arm around him.  Gabriel scowls, but he doesn’t shrug the shoulder off, and he lets Jack lead him away.

Jesse lets out a sigh of relief, glad that his Commander’s gone, and then turns to make his way into their headquarters. 

He’s not surprised Jack’s up despite the late hour; he’s run into the supersoldier more than enough times on his walks out in the open when he can’t sleep.  Jesse wakes up with nightmares more often than not, and the walks are the only things that calm him down.

That and Genji.

He automatically smiles at the thought of Genji, and he covers it with his hand just in case someone else was wandering down the hallways and can see what an absolute _softie_ he’s being.  He doesn’t want his reputation to be ruined and he _especially_ doesn’t want to scare Genji away.

He’s just convinced Genji to give him a chance and it had been a _long upward slog_ to do so.  He didn’t mind though, what with Genji’s backstory and the way he had looked when Dr. Ziegler had brought him into Blackwatch, he knew his chances were pretty slim.

But _still_ , now they’re dating and perfectly happy and Jesse is just slightly bitter that Gabriel had called him away for a late last minute recon mission the very first night they could spend together in _months_.

(Reyes definitely knows and Jesse absolutely does not care that he’s going to be punished for his snark in the morning.)

When he gets to Genji’s room, he makes sure to open the door quietly, knowing that there’s a high chance the ninja would already be asleep.  He tiptoes in, making sure none of the light from outside gets in, and pauses, because there’s no one in the bed.

He would’ve known if Genji had been called away for a mission and it takes him a long time to process the fact that his love’s _missing_.

But it’s nearing four in the morning, and Gabriel might actually _kill_ him if he wakes him up for this, so he sighs, knowing he’ll have to settle for seeing Genji in the morning.

He makes his way back to his room with a heavy heart, not even having the strength to lift his feet fully off the ground so his heels don’t clack together.

He’s removed his hat and his cloak when he hears the soft whimpering.  He freezes, his hand already going to his gun when he _recognizes_ the soft Japanese emitted from the same person.

“ _Aniki¸_ ” is the word, “please,” and he _immediately_ knows that Genji’s in his bed.

His heart goes unbearably warm at the thought that Genji had gotten close to him the only way he could, and then cold at the thought that his lovely Genji’s having a nightmare.

He’s on the bed as quickly as he can, and he stares at the way sweat has beaded on Genji’s forehead.  Genji’s not moving, still as a board, but he sees it in the way the muscles are coiled that Genji is anything _but_ calm. 

He’s lost for only a split second on what to do, but then he’s dropping kisses all over his Genji’s face, making sure to envelop Genji in a full-body bear hug to ensure that none of his limbs go missing.  Genji wakes slowly, his red eyes glowing brightly in the dimly lit room.

Jesse doesn’t stop though, even when wakefulness returns to his love’s eyes, and soon, the ninja is laughing, turning his head to escape Jesse’s onslaught.  Jesse doesn’t stop though, his mission to cover every part of Genji’s face in kisses.

“Jesse,” laughs Genji, one of his hands playfully going up to swat at Jesse’s face to get him away, and Jesse obliges, leaning backward but not letting go of Genji.  The tension hasn’t faded from Genji completely, but he’s smiling and there’s a pretty flush to his cheeks.

“Sleeping in my bed now, darlin’?” he asks, because Genji never likes talking about his nightmares (because Jesse isn’t dumb and he knows his nightmares are only ever about one night). 

Genji looks like he’s going to protest, so Jesse just swallows his words with a well-timed kiss.  Genji laughs briefly in surprise, but he melts into it seconds after, letting Jesse dominate the kiss until he’s woken up fully.

When they pull away, Genji places a hand on his cheek.

“Welcome home,” the ninja says in accented English, and Jesse’s heart swells as he leans down to catch the man’s lips with his own once again.


	2. The Dragons' Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped by the two fearsome dragons, the last thing Jesse expects is to be courted.

“So, let me get this straight,” says Jesse, even though every instinct of him is telling him to _run_ , “you two are dragons.”

“Yes,” says the taller one.  His eyes are an eerie blue, and he’s dressed like a Japanese feudal lord.  He’s attractive, yes, but there’s a coldness in his eyes that makes him afraid to approach.

“And you keep princesses?”

“No,” interrupts the shorter one.  His hair is a brilliant green, and every time he moves, it’s faster than Jesse can follow.  He’s dangerously close to Jesse’s face when Jesse opens his eyes again, but he’s smiling, warmth clear to see in his green eyes.  “We _save_ them.”

“I’m not a princess,” he says, because he’s not sure what these two dragons are thinking, kidnapping _him_ , but he sure as hell ain’t staying here for long. 

“We know,” says the other one, and Jesse’ heart sinks as the shorter one hefts him onto his shoulder and carries him into the cave.

* * *

The princesses leave him alone.  They titter when they see him and stare openly during the dinner he shares with the two dragons, but they refuse to say anything when he tries to talk to them.

He still learns from them that the blue one is named Hanzo, the green Genji, and that the two of them are brothers.  They don’t tell him, of course they don’t, but Jesse knows how to sneak around and the girls aren’t exactly quiet in their gossip.

The dragons are…nice to him.  It goes against everything he had initially thought, and he lays awake at night wondering endlessly what the fine meals and expensive cloaks and romantic walks around the lake mean.

It’s a month later that he overhears the girls, and this time, he doesn’t hesitate to storm to Hanzo’s study.

“I’m your _mate?_ ”  he tries to keep his voice calm, but the panic sneaks in anyway.  Hanzo slowly closes the book he was studying, his blue eyes eerie as they stare up at Jesse.

There’s a long pause, long enough that Jesse starts to doubt his own words, before Hanzo speaks.

“No,” he says, and Jesse’s about to heave a sigh of relief when the dragon continues, “You’re _our_ mate.”

“Genji, too?” he asks, quietly, and Hanzo smiles.

“Yes, we have been courting you for a while, McCree.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re a seasoned fighter.  You can protect our young when needed.  You’re feisty.  Easy-looking on the eyes.”

“But you don’t even _know_ me,” he interrupts and Hanzo’s eyes flash at the interruption.

“We don’t?” he asks, dangerously calm.  “We’ve been watching you, been waiting for _you_ since before you came into existence.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” he says, because that’s the only thing he _can_ say, and Hanzo laughs, the sound kind despite the heavy tension in the room.

“You’ve been promised to us,” says Hanzo, “and we won’t be letting you go easily, McCree.”

“How do you know your mate is me?” he asks.

“We won’t know for sure until we have you,” comes a new voice, and Jesse whirls to face the newcomer.  Genji’s sweaty, obviously coming from a hunt, and Jesse loses his breath at the sight.  These dragons _terrify_ him, but it’s been a month and he’s still intact, so he rather thinks the fear is abating already.  Besides, Jesse is a sensible man, but even _he_ can admit that the dragons entice him.

“Then have me,” he says, “but if I’m not your _mate_ , then you bring me back.”

Genji brightens at his words, and advances on him.  “We’ll be gentle,” he promises, and then a second later, pins Jesse up against the wall.

They _have_ him.  Multiple times.  Until he’s screaming and out of his mind, digging nails into Hanzo’s arms as Genji continues to ram hard into him.  Dragons don’t mate too differently compared to humans, he learns that day, but there is one _major_ difference.

And that’s the fact that dragons don’t tire easily at all.

They take him into their bedroom, eventually, Genji leading the way and diverting the princesses as they make the long trek.  Jesse has his serape on, the one that he had come to the cave with, but it does little to hide the way he’s being carried, completely naked and vulnerable and utterly taken by the blue dragon.

Genji enters him again when they get there, tilting Jesse’s head back by pulling lightly on his hair until Genji can messily kiss him.  It’s hard for Jesse to concentrate, since this is the _hardest_ he’s ever been taken in his life, but he _tries_ to give as good as he’s got.  He’s immediately distracted when he feels Hanzo’s hands on his bottom, spreading open the cheeks and slipping in a finger alongside Genji.

Jesse tenses, but Genji swallows his whimper, inserting his tongue and distracting Jesse.

The burn is intense, but Hanzo is slow and patient, and it’s only a few minutes later that Jesse is taking the both of them.

He can’t stop whimpering, his hands clenching down hard on Hanzo’s broad chest, and Hanzo looks amused as Genji starts to draw out.

He nearly screams when Genji thrusts back in, and his arms give out, and he collapses, his chest against Hanzo’s.  Hanzo murmurs soothing words, his right hand going to run an endless soothing caress through his hair while Genji laughs freely, his thrusts neverending.

When they finish, their seed is unbearably hot, and he nearly cries at the way it feels as if it’s searing him within.  It doesn’t _hurt_ though, just uncomfortable, but he’s completely distracted when Hanzo bites down hard on his unprotected neck.

Genji takes the other side, and when they draw away, both dragons lick at the respective wounds until both are completely healed.

They let him rest until he gets the energy to open his eyes, and when he does, he stares.  Because on Hanzo’s chest, there’s a dragon painted onto his skin.  It’s moving and beautiful, and he runs a reverent hand over it.

Hanzo lets him, and then stops him, placing a hand over Jesse’s.  “This is the sign you are our mate,” the dragon explains. 

“The mate promised to us by our elders long ago,” says Genji, and Jesse turns to accept the younger dragon’s kiss before Genji collapses by their side.  “It means you’re ours forever now.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” is what escapes his mouth, and he watches as Hanzo’s face changes, worry transforming his attractive features.

“You do,” says Hanzo, reluctantly, and Genji laughs, turning so he’s on his stomach.  He’s sweaty, and his hair’s a mess, but he looks radiant with the way he’s smiling.

“But you’re our mate, Jesse.  I think I’ll die if you leave.”

There’s a warm feeling in his stomach and it’s spreading toward his heart rapidly.  He wants to tease Genji for the embarrassing words, but he can’t, because strangely enough, he feels the same.  He doesn’t want to leave these two dragons, especially after Hanzo’s shown him proof that whatever higher power out there thinks they all belong together.

“I’m not leaving,” he says, and Genji whoops and then brings him in for a long kiss.

When they break apart, Hanzo’s smiling fondly, and when Hanzo leans in for a kiss, Jesse smiles and kisses his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> So ~ any and all prompts are welcome with any variation of the pairings including - Genji, Hanzo, McCree, Reaper, and Soldier 76.


End file.
